shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sonicrox14
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 03:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hi its me Saphira3 hi ur on here too !?:)(Saphira3 04:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC)) Yeah, it's the second wiki I ever joined! I have Akamia to thank for that. I come here often to add some articles to this little wiki --Sonicrox14 04:34, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Do you know anything about The Doctor? If you do, can you expand his article please? Thanks.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 04:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll do all I can! --Sonicrox14 04:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC)Sonicrox14 Hello, Long time no see! Hi, I was wondering if you could put me in your Fanfic on SNN. Details on my character can be found on my SNN Userpage and Skyler the Wasp's talk post titled: "I've got a fan character!", Thanks.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 03:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, sure I'll put you in it! I'll let you know as soon as I get the chance, but right now I'm working on 3+ fanfic games with my friends, so keep in touch! --Sonicrox14 02:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I understand that, but this person that worries me has this IP that keeps changing, but all start with 58, and SLJ will also tell you the same. Where is he, anyway?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 09:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) OK :1) I'm not 'buddies' with SLJCOAAATR 1. In fact, when I first joined Sonic News Network, he tried to ban me, so I never will be. (meaning I have no idea where he is) :2) What's IP? --Sonicrox14 02:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' IP is those random numbered accounts you were talking about on my talk page.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ohhh ok now it makes sense --Sonicrox14 04:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I'm afraid I can't help you very much... I never read Sonic the Comic before. But I'll suggest that SLJ read #8 anyway. Also, I'll see if I can get my hands on a few copies of them.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 06:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Community Portal poll! There is a poll in the Community Portal now. Check it out sometime.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 03:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I just voted for this month. He was half-created through study of the echidna legends, so that's what I went with. --Sonicrox14 03:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' RE:Question 1)A Rollback is a sort of wiki enforcer. 2)A Bureaucrat is a person in charge of making users Admins, Rollbacks, and other Bureaucrats. Before you ask, an Admin is a person that keeps order like Rollbacks and also are able to delete pages that need deleting. (of course you knew that, I just wanted to avoid the question, if one was coming ;).)--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hi agaain Hi for the record my name is not Saphira(Saphira3 23:24, 23 May 2009 (UTC)) Signature How about I make a signature with your fanchar's name in it instead of have it at the back? It would be much easier than typing it at the back every time.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 02:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea! I just put up with it because I can type pretty fast. --Sonicrox14 02:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' How do you like this one? If you think it needs work just tell me what I did wrong: [[User:Sonicrox14|'Shelly']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Hedgehog']] ( ) If you like it, copy the coding and place it in your signature box, and check the box marked "Raw Signature" ("Custom Signature" with some wikis), and there, it's your signature!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 03:02, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! --Sonicrox14 03:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ( ' You're welcome. :)--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 03:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Admin status I heard you wanted to be an admin here. I'll give you the status, as you have proven to be a great help in many fields. Also... will you take the job of being in charge of the forums? I need them put to use.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 02:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! You're a good friend, Akamia. I'd be honored to be put in charge of the forums. --Sonicrox14 03:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' No problem. I've got faith in you ;).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, and you might want to replace that "Rollbacks" category with the "Admins" one, to help indicate that you are one.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes and Categories Of course, my good friend: This wiki uses a new editor. You can go back to the old one with a button at the upper right corner called "Wikitext Source", this makes the way of adding categories that you're used to work. For infoboxes, the new editor has a pulldown menu for templates; An infobox is in there. After you get the infobox, you click on it's area in the new editor to edit it. Helpful? Yes or no. :D--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thanks!!! --Sonicrox14 05:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Dawn here ^_^ hey shell im also on this wiki! Dawn! Howdy! I'm glad to know you're here to contribute! This wiki needs a lot of help (though you probably guessed that already :P) anyways HI!!! --Sonicrox14 22:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' ya wen i 1st came her there were only 20 articles, so ya we have 2 heip, well if u need me u no where 2 find me. ^_^ [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 17:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Okay Sockpuppetry is when you use two accounts and don't tell people about it, like, for example, someone uses one for vandalising or other, and the other one to do something else (also other). Helpful? Yes/No. :D--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) 0_o Oh man is he in trouble... Thanks Akamia that's all I need to know :) --Sonicrox14 04:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Your To-Do list I kinda beat you to making the Fandom Forums. Here they are, but they are currently empty XD!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! Well, I'm glad someone started on them. Thank you! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Poll Hi! I saw it, and right now, we're tied XD!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:27, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Jezz vs. Shelly (who'd thought) P.S. I hope SLJ dosen't notice he hasn't got any votes yet, otherwise we may be feeling a few treamors around here... XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I guess I'll make both of us Featured User if we are still tied at the end... but who will interview us?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) We're good friends; if you win, I'll interview you, and if I win, you interview me! May the best hedgehog win :D --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) New Forum Icon Can you change File:Forum new.gif to be an animated spinning Chaos Emerald (you can pick the color)? We need something more... Shadow-ish.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 05:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! My favorite color just happens to be green (as evidenced by Jezz XD)!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:41, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! Mines is blue (I'm not sure why I made Shelly orange, though) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Shelly, Kit here!--Kit the Cat 15:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, Kit! Glad you could come help us out. I'm sure Shadow will be very happy to see you here! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Silver's now a rival of mine. The rivalry that is is between me and Silver is like your rivalry with Shadow. *We bug each other *We fight alot *And the rivalry is between a hedgehog--Kit the Cat 03:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Shadow the Hedgehog 2 hi SonicRox,it's Sunny.Can one of my char.s be in the game too.i also have some suggestions.maybe all of the enemies from the other sonic games could team up.and it's up to Shadow to gather up allys and stop them.tell me how you think!see ya!--Sunny the Hedgehog 11:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, Sonny! Sure, your fanchar can be in the game, but the suggestion you put is already the plot of another fangame I'm finishing. Which character do you want in the game? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:13, 19 June 2009 (UTC) um...i dont really know.i dont want sunny in the game,but she should be since she is shad's sis.maybe lucane? or nightmare?--Sunny the Hedgehog 01:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I didnt get an invite:(--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 18:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Of course you can be in it, too Skyler! I've been really busy so I didn't get the chance to invite you. But now you're officially in! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :WOO!!!--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 14:36, 25 June 2009 (UTC) New blogs! New feature! Go to the above link for (a litte) more information. For full info, you might need to go to Wikia Central for that ;)--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks 4 the heads up, Akamia. I've noticed, though I think I'll keep my blog where it's been. I don't need all that fancy new stuff :) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Best keep it where it is since it's already so big. How about use it for... something else? Like on Sonic Sound Test Wiki, how about you use it for announcements and have a link to it on the main page? That's what I'm gonna use it for here, anyway :D! Plus, did you know you can comment on your own entries? Makes good for replying to comments on them that are questions as well.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 04:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds interesting. Speaking of which, I'd better add some new daily tips on mines right now! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) User of the Month! You are the new User of the Month! Congratulations! I have put you on the Community Portal, and put up the interview section. There are a few questions for you there, so that others who read it know what you achieved (Not to mention your history with the wiki). Check it out when you can!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Shelly: *wearing long black dress holding up trophy* I'd like to thank the academy!!! ^ ^ Interview here I come!!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:07, 3 July 2009 (UTC) My SNN blog Check it out when you can!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 04:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I read it already and it's pretty cool! You made good use of your blog! Makes me kinda re-think mines, too... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, got any ideas for Sonic Alliance 2: The Silver Saga? It must center around Silver (which is why it's named such).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 04:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, cool! I always wonder what it'd be a game all about Silver'd be like (of course I pictured it to be called "Silver the Hedgehog") XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, the Sonic Alliance series is going to be movies. I may decide to make games based on them (like Activision does with the Spider-man movies).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 04:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) That's pretty interesting! P.S. I meant to tell you this a while ago and I have goosebumps just saying it: I found a 3D character modeling program that you could use to make your 3D games with! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Really? Thanks... what's the link? XD I need a link!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 04:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, I know. I just wanted the news to come first and see the look on your face! XD *clears throat* OK, http://www.blender.org/download/get-blender It's called "Blender 3D". I'm still learning to use it myself, though, and it can get pretty rough --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Ah'k. Thanks! I'll use it to make a few mini-movies just to test it first (and that will have to wait 'till I get my new computer; this one is B.A.D. with 3D graphics XD).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 04:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Gotcha. Also, just one question. Does the computer you are currently using have "Windows Movie Maker"? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yes it does, but I can't record any voices yet because I haveno mic plugged in to my computer, and one isn't built into it either (it's a desktop, you see, and the only mic I have is broken. My laptop will have a mic built in)--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 04:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Shoot. The RPG I'm making must be finished within 10 days, but don't worry, I'll think of somethin'! :) So, do you have any beginning ideas for your fanon sequel? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah: Silver begins to wonder about the history of his family, so he sets out on an adventure to find out the truth about the Hedgehog legacy. In the end, I plan to have Jezz and Shelly appear (they will look as they will appear in Jezz of Time 3). But this adventure isn't without roadblocks: A revived and darker than before Nazo the Hedgehog attempts to stop Silver from discovering his family's past, as well as tries to destroy Earth. Super Silver will appear in the end to defeat Ultimate Nazo (since he has no "true" info about him, I might as well make up a super form for him XD). That's what I have so far. Just need rights to use Shelly and the ending's covered.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 05:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Dude, you've always got permissio to use Shelly! :) And you're really good at writing these games/movies/stories! This one sounds awesome! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I've been thinking of becoming a published author, but when I try to write anything aside from Sonic fanfiction, I get writer's block XD! Any ideas for the middle? P.S. Sonic Alliance 2 will feature a prologue just like it's prequel, any ideas on who should do it (it can be any character, fanon and canon alike)?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 02:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) to think ........ *tick-tock, tick-tock) *game show music starts playing* *ding* Eh, I got nothin'. And when you think about it, the story is 200 years in the future, most of the characters, fanon and canon, are present waaaaay before then. It's just my theory, however, as it is your story and you're allowed to write whatever you want. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Point. I got it! Since this is Silver's story, I'll have him do the prologue!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe you could have Eggman Nega as another antagonist? (I'm confused as to whether he's from the future or from another dimension, but it's just a suggestion. that and I have to do my research on that dude) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe... I dunno what he's like and such (I've never played Sonic Rush or Sonic Rivals yet, you see). I'll heavily consider him, though, as I know that him and Silver are worst enemies (like Sonic and Eggman, which many have noted XD).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and one thing you'll need, for sure, is a comedy relief character. Maybe you could give Eggman Nega a goofy assistant? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hrrmmm... Metal Sonic! I know it isn't exactly funny, but I'll say that it survived the long years fighting Sonic, but all those beatings made it get cross-eyed and scatterbrained (or technically, scatter-computed or whatever is the brain of a robot), causing it to make quips that have absolutley nothing to do with the situation at hand, and forget what Eggman Nega commands it (I'll also say that Eggman Nega wonders throughout the movie why he even keeps the discombobulated contraption around, for even more comedy value).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 04:13, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ROTFL! GOOD STUFF! GOOOOD STUFF! You could also make Nega knock him out, so that he sings "Daisy, Daisy..." That'd be hilarious! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try that! You are a really good friend, I kinda wish I knew you in person.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 10:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Aw, shucks ^ ^ Thanks, I sometimes wish I knew you IRL too. One more idea for your fanon: Omochao! He could be Silver's partner throughout the movie and in the game, gives hints along the way --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 21:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Sure! Omochao would be a great idea! Now I just need to think of a role for him (it?)...--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 22:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe as Silver's sidekick throughout his journey. He could somehow find Omochao and quickly befriend it/him/her --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, okay. And that Metal Sonic was trying to destroy him (I'll use that) prior to Silver's finding him. I might even make a form that takes a bunch of objects and merges them together (similar to Light Gaia's "Gaia Colossuss" and the Gaia Temples) to help Super Silver defeat Ultimate Nazo. Eggman Nega will get from Nazo what Eggman got from Dark Gaia, as well as Metal Sonic suddenly going hysterical from going into overload, causing Nega to lose his mind and fix his Eggmobile (If he uses them) in a half second and try to hammer Metal Sonic with a hammer attached to an arm on the vehicle, with Metal Sonic running for his life (shown in the aftermath of Silver's fight with Ultimate Nazo). That would bring down the house for sure!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 22:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, that'd get your movie 5 stars (especially from the Japanese audience) It's starting to sound more of a comedy than a Soinc movie, but it's still very good!--[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ...That last part was to revive the comedy of the movie. I'm kinda getting some of these ideas from the story of Sonic Unleashed, which had alot of comedy in it (especially at the end with Eggman and SA-55, LOL!). Still, the movie will probably have the "Action-Adventure" genre if it ended up in theatres or something... I guess you could tag it with "Comedy" too XD!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 23:08, 16 July 2009 (UTC) XD Yeah, I got the sidekick Omochao thing from World Adventure, too. But now I see where you're going with this movie. And if it dosen't end up in theaters, you could always start with MySpace (or YouTube, that's a little more popular) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I'll try YT, since I don't even go to MySpace (not allowed to). If I'm lucky it'd become more popular than ''Smashtasm'' (not that I'm getting competitive... but it might XD!).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 23:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) LOL, I was getting read to read it but then I saw it had to do with Mario so I got bored instantly XD (though Sonic looked pretty cool) You could also try posting it on another video site I know called Dailymotion Though before anything gets done you'll have to start writing it first. P.S. I added a new part of Shelly's story to JoT2, check it out whenever you're ready! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:45, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's a Mario player (as in a character in the show that plays as Mario [he is never seen in real life in the show. Also, this show was created using Brawl for season 2 and Melee for season 1]. Every "player" is a character in the show. That particular character is called "Super64"). I read that part you added on Jezz of Time 2 and I think it's great! I like how you made a play on the teddy bear (a triple pun there: Eggman's appearance was based on President Roosevelt, and the teddybear was named after that president [Teddy Roosevelt was the president's nickname]; Likewise, that particular bear was named "Mr. Roosevelt"). I like how you string those jokes together so well!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 01:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Repl to Mario thing - Oh, NOW it makes sense (I still think Sonic looked pretty cool) :Reply to Jot2 - thanks, i try --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, yeah he did (I read that character was to be called "Spread"). I added a part to Jezz's story as well. Check it out when you get the chance... need a new header, getting too much lag on my part.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 02:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Akamia/Shelly discussion One new header, hold the onions! *going off to read new installment of Jot2 --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:15, 19 July 2009 (UTC) So, whaddya think?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 02:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) It's really good! I actually had read it yesterday (technically, last night) and thought it was awesome! I have to remember to add the nest part of Shelly's story too. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I have an idea for how Shelly and Jezz's story together should begin: (Shelly is running through ending location here when a giant robot appears in front of her) :Shelly: Egghead sent you, right? :Robot: Affirmative. :(a green blur whooshes by, knocking the robot's feet out from under it) :"Green Blur": Stay away from her! :(green blur jumps on top of robot, at which point he is revealed to be Jezz, punches robot 200 times a second, then jumps and does a falling kick downwards into the robot, then does a Chaos Blast, destroying the robot from the inside. Jezz is then seen carrying a robot part) :Jezz: ... So uncivilized. *tosses robot part aside* :Shelly: Jezz! :Jezz: Shelly! *both hug* That's all that I have so far. The rest that happens in that scene depends on what happens in both of their seperate stories.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Pretty good! I'll have to make Shelly end up back in Eggman's place (or wheverever Jezz winds up at the end of his story) P.S. (This is the last time I'm gonna change my min on Shelly's theme, it's only because I chose too quickly) I think this one better suits Shelly's story. Ain't Nobody - Chaka Khan --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:39, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, I created the next part to Jezz's Jezz of Time 2 story. This guy is angry in that part. I'm sure that when I make the game, you will see blue fire in his eyes at that scene! He ends after fighting Cuezaltzin 2 stages later.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 02:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Akamia/Shelly discussion 2 Well, it seems SLJ knew our little secret all along. He is giving 58SD another chance in SNN and has assigned me as her guardian. I'd like your help with that job, if it's okay with you.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 01:29, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll help all I can. I'm just surprised that he would give her a second chance. Check out the last message she left him and you'll see why --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Eh, he burned it up already. But, as he said, he's known about our little operation for awhile now.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 02:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Wow, he really IS a spy. Speaking of which, do you know how he changed "Edit this article" to "Change this infiltration"? I'd like to do the same thing for SST, with a music theme (no pun intended). --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, that was me. I could do that for you over there... if I were an admin :/ (it's a MediaWiki thing).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 02:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) OH. Gotcha. Well, I suppose you could teach me (or let me make you an admin there if you like) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The latter, please. I may not be much good for editing the mainspace, but I can help with coding techniques and MediaWiki stuff, which I had alot of practice with.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 02:19, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Kudos, you are officially admin of Sonic Sound Test! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'm ready for my "User of the Month" interview. Fire away on the Community Portal!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 02:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, uh, I have a question: What would you say if a person on this wiki (who will remain anonymous... maybe) said that he loves you?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 01:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC)*sweating* Is it getting hot here? Or is it just me? *blushing* Uh...are you trying to tell me something...??? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) OH SNAP!! ... Yeah, I am. I don't exactly know what to say though. =S Here's the whatever-you-call-it (I'm at a loss for words, right now) in a nutshell: You are my best (and third, as far as SNN goes) friend in all of Wikia, and... Bah, need a bigger nut... I'll be right back. Heh, so nervous I'm scatterbrained!!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 02:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ...That's so sweet of you. I'm sorry to tell you this but, we don't exactly know each other very well enough. We're friends only online (best friends, OF COURSE!!!) but...we're just not meant to be, you know...dating... Jezz and Shelly are in love, just not Bioicleboy and Sonicrox (please keep that name a secret) Everyone finds love at some point, and you will, too. Just give it some time and you'll find your girl, I promise! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'll keep that name a secret. It's okay, I understand. Besides, I don't even know where you live, which is a big roadblock. I'm just fine, except that, I'm very shy in real life (more shy than my SNN blog lets on, believe me, I know!), which gets in the way like... all the time. I'm less shy on the internet (that's what allowed me the courage to tell you how I felt up there) than IRL. All in all, I'm just fine, with a little shyness on the side, and a lot of trust in my friends (you most of all).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) I'm just glad you're not hurt (and don't hate me). Anyways, we may not know a lot about each other, but we know enough: that we'll always be best friends :D --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yep, but please, "Don't tell Harry (Kagi)!" or we might get labeled for life X_X--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 21:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) A little TMI but okay. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 21:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) TMI? What's that?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:08, 9 August 2009 (UTC) TMI= Too Much Information. As in, I'd rather not have learned his real name. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *facepalms* I was quoting something from the movie Spider-Man. I wasn't saying that was his name XD!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) He's a friendly rival of Peter Parker (who is Spider-Man's alter-ego). I fixed the template. It's Template:Explainer here.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:26, 9 August 2009 (UTC) OH (I knew I shoulda watched that movie) XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) XD, By the way, why did you type the in Spanish?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:47, 9 August 2009 (UTC) To show how confused I was. I was gonna type more stuff but figured I may wind up with Edit Conflict eventually XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ROTFL! You have funny ways of showing confusion! I'm glad you translated the question though; I don't speak spanish!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Neither do I: I copied and pasted stuff from the web! XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ? Just to say, I didn't tell him a thing; I know he saw the name here. I must've forgot to hide it for you. Sorry :(--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 00:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was talking to Kagi when I said that, as in telling him to button is lip. I know he saw it, too (which is exactly why I erased it and put the username, what I shoulda done in the first place) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Might I make a suggestion here? DELETE IT! I'm sorry I brought it up (thank heavens I didn't specify), but if I can find it, just imagine who else could. Once again, I AM SORRY.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Uh, just to be clear, which are you guys talking about? I'm not talking about your name, I'm talking about what occured ealier between two certain people on this talk.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I feel like I'm under the microscope!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Huh?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hehehehehahahaha! I'm sorry about laughing, it's just the irony! I brought it up to prove I could keep a secret and be a good friend, and I've nearly spilled it and been anything '''but a good friend. You know what, laugh, yell, curse, have Shelly or Jezz punch me to the next millenium, or just plain ban me from here. I won't blame you guys for any of the above, or anything you guys can think of. It's all completely justified, if not more so.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 02:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, good admins don't let their feelings get in the way of their judgement. It wouldn't be right to ban you (though the other stuff I may take into consideration). Kidding. Anyways, as long as you don't bring anything else like that up (which I know you can't resist) All is forgiven. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Eh-heh, I'm glad that everything is forgiven, and I would like to note that I don't spill secrets so easily, but that last comment might just tempt me. Just kidding, lips zipped.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Glad we got that outta the way. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Mew too. Pffffft, now that's a funny typo (just think back a bit in Pokemon). I gotta say, when you get serious/angry, I don't wanna be in your way.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You're not the only one. Noname once said "Holy cr(bleep) remind me never to get Shelly mad ^_^". It's all just proof that I may have anger issues --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:01, 12 August 2009 (UTC) -_- What Wiki have you been going to, because it isn't the SNN. If you did go there, you'd see that I'm the one with anger issues. At the very least, I have a short temper.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:08, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'd tell you but you'd never believe m--Whadda-- that's not important!! Anyways, I haven't seen you burst out into a fit of rage the whole time I've known you. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 04:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC)